


Fear the Big Fat Wolves

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Body Worship, Chubby Isaac, Chubby Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, M/M, Rebel Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Weight Gain, all wereworves are big and tall, chubby jackson, kind of, werewolves are adored, werewolves worshipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: This story was originally posted on writing.comYou can add chapters and options there too : https://www.writing.com/main/interact/item_id/2149572-Teen-Wolf-Weight-Gain/map/135121Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

In this world, werewolves lived alongside humans.  
At first there were some issues, mostly for the younger wolves who were learning control and use their powers.  
So that’s why in most countries children were separated until high school where they shared some classes. Well, of course there were still some classes for werewolves and classes for humans. Especially P.E and sport teams.  
Werewolves, even bitten ones, are of course stonger, but also way taller. For example when Stiles’s best friend, Scott, got bitten, he put on 7 inches in a week. There were no male werewolves under 6’4”. So humans could not rival them at lacrosse or any other sports. Stiles could not imagine being tackled by his best friend. His 147 pounds body would be literally crushed.

A deal made with the werewolves was not to bite humans. Of course there were exceptions. Scott was one with his severe case of asthma. In exchange, werewolves had a particular stature in society: one county, one pack. In Beacon Hills county the Hales were the werewolves. They were really present in the organisation of the town even if key jobs such as the Sheriff or the mayor’s office were occupied by humans.  
That’s how Stiles knew the Hales. His dad was the Sheriff and worked closely with Talia Hale, the Judge.

The greatness of werewolves was also celebrated with many town gatherings where humans mostly provided food for the wolves. It was tradition. The wolves could eat a huge amount of food. And it showed. Stiles studied werewolf biology in middle school and learned that male werewolves’ bodies easily stocked calories. That’s why most of the male werewolves were big. It didn’t change their capacities, reflexes or health, but they were just fat.

In the case of Scott, a few weeks after the bite and his growth spurt, Stiles noticed he was gaining weight. He remembered poking at his little belly. Scott told him it was something his wolf liked and that his appetite was basically bottomless. Now Scott was pushing 350, one of the biggest wolves of the school. He was also mostly with his pack. He took some time for Stiles but less than before.

Stiles was not really a big fan of his new pack mates. First there was Isaac Lahey. Another bitten wolf and maybe the smallest. Well if you consider being 6’6 for 280lbs small. He was beautiful but he had the nasty habit of stealing Scott from Stiles. Plus he was a bit arrogant. Well all werewolves are, and he was certainly much less arrogant than Jackson Whittemore. Urgh.. that one was an idiot. Born with a silver spoon, or many, in his mouth, he was walking as if he owned their poor human lives. He was also a bit of a bully with Stiles, even if he stopped, thanks to Scott.

But the one Stiles swore he’d never like was Derek freaking Hale. If Jackson was acting like a spoiled prince, Derek Hales was the freaking Queen of Sheba. Well granted the city belonged to his family. Granted he was the heir of the Hale pack. Granted he was the biggest man Stiles had ever seen (almost 7 feet and an astonishing 400lbs). That was not an excuse to act like that.

“Stiles” called his gentle giant puppy, pulling him in a McCall signature bear hug. He took a deep breath of Stiles’ hair. That was a common thing. Mostly every morning actually. A wolf thing that Stiles accepted. “Got my morning treat?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “As if I could forget. Just once I forgot it and I had to suffer with your pouting face all day.” He answered pulling out a box of donuts for Scott. It was customary for humans to give food to wolves to show their “gratitude”.

Scott was salivating. “You’re the best bro.” He said finishing in a bite the first donut. “I was so hungry.”

“Aren’t you always?” Stiles snickered while poking at Scott’s massive belly. He growled playfully at that.

“You like it bro.”

Before Stiles could answer, they were interrupted but the other three wolves. Stiles sighed at that. He knew that the wolves knew he was not a big fan of them. And now they were crowding him by his locker. Isaac was eyeing the half emptied box in Scott’s hands trying to pick one.

“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed. “Those are for Scott!”

“And what are you going to do Stilinski?” Whittemore sneered. “Fight us?”

That’s when he felt the bulk of Derek Hale on his side. “Calm down Jacks. Obviously Stiles has a favourite wolf.” At that Scott looked at him surprised.

“Shut up!” Stiles said as he tried to go past them. A bit difficult with these four huge bodies. “Lemme go.”

“Why don’t you bring me food?” Hale asked. “I’m going to be Alpha someday. Everybody gives me what I want.”

“That’s why I don’t. Scott is my best friend and he is nice to everybody. He doesn’t remind me how weak and pathetic I am because I’m human. He’s not arrogant. And he doesn’t walk around like he’s the freakin Queen of Sheba!” Stiles didn’t know what happened. He was yelling at a werewolf. Something you didn’t do. Because, hello they’re werewolves they could destroy you in less than a second. And knew everybody in the hall was looking at them. And looking at him with pity in their eyes.

“Excuse me?” Said Hale. His eyebrows were raised and Stiles understood he annoyed the wolf. He had to find a way out. “What did you just say?”

Then the bell rang to announce the beginning of first period. As the teachers entered the hall, he thanked all the gods for his luck. And he could be safe for at least three hours with his werewolves-free classes.  
He was so infuriating.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was still infuriated. This morning he was hoping to have a calm perfectly plain day. But, of course, Hale and Co ruined his day.

It was two hours ago, and he was still mad. And right now his nerves would be even more crushed as Lydia Martin came to him during AP calculus.

“So I heard you signed your death warrant this morning.” She simply said.

“Hahaha!” Stiles answered. “Don’t start me on this. He so infuriating.”

“Well it’s a werewolf trait. Pretty common actually. Most people just accept and enjoy it. It’s tradition to wish to have strong packs.”

“Well I’m not most people” Stiles grumbled.

Lydia sighted and put her hand on his arm.

“Stiles” she said with that tone he hated. The kind of tone she used when she was giving true, excellent advices that made people question their sole existence. “You may not like them, but there are part of this city. Basically forever. So if you want to have a normal life here, you’ll have to be at least civil with them. Especially with Derek. He’ll be the Alpha after his mother. Or it’ll be a living hell for you. And also for our dad.” Stiles looked at her at that. He did not think of that. Lydia sensed that. “I don’t want to alarm you. But just think about that.” Stiles must have looked distressed because now Lydia Martin was looking comforting.

“Also, I know that the wolves don’t really appreciate that. I mean Isaac just need and want to be wanted and loved. Natural after his terrible childhood. Jackson... well he ma be all arrogant and Le of himself, but he is truly looking for being accepted. And Derek, he’d live like a failure to know that someone of his town doesn’t like him.”

She made it sounds like Stiles was at fault. As if the pack bad feelings were because of him. But no! Scott never had any problem with that. He would have told him otherwise. Stiles was pretty sure of it.

He had to much to think. He just grabbed his his bag and left the class. He ignored the teacher called his name.

When he arrived at his jeep, he felt his phone ringing. Glancing at it he saw it was Scott. He would have certainly smelled his distress. Great!


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on his window woke him up.

He felt asleep after explaining to a concerned sheriff that’s he felt a bit sick and preferred going back home instead of calling him. His dad didn’t press, even if he suspected it was not the entire reason.

Anyways, Stiles guessed it was Scott. Well usually Scott just opened the window and jumped on Stiles. But with the look on Scott face Stiles understood his friend was troubled.

“Hey buddy” he said casually.

“Why did you ignore me all afternoon Stiles?!” Shouted Scott. “We were worried sick about you! You know you can’t do that to me!” He said as pulling Stiles into a hug, sent marking him.

After a moment we’re both guys stayed still, Scott examined his friend. “Are you okay? Are you sick or in pain? I can help!”

“It’s okay Scott. It’s just... well it’s stupid” he sighted, sitting on his bed. Scott layed on his bed takin Stiles close to him. Well Scott always had the power to make Stiles feel better. He was currently enjoying Scott’s huge belly as a pillow.

“I won’t press if you don’t want to talk. But for me nothing you say is stupid.” Stiles melt at that. Scott was the most caring person of the world.

“I know... it’s just something Lydia said to me, that made me think a lot. I just needed to be alone I guess.”

“You know you can always come to me.” He said rubbing Stiles hair.

Stiles smiled at that, relaxed, then he felt asleep.

———————

When he woke twenty minutes later, he was alone in his bed.

Scott must have left for his pack. His stomach rumbled and evening decide it was time to eat something, as he skipped lunch.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he found Scott wolfing down on the pint of chocolate ice cream.

“Of course, you would have found it.” Stiles teased.

“I was hungry. I didn’t really ate at lunch. I was worried about you.”

“Dude... well then I should bring you to diner tonight then. If you’re still hungry after so much ice cream of course” Stiles proposed as he slapped Scott belly.

“Hey! Be gentle with it”.

Then Scott looked a bit embarrassed. “Well I have already made plans with the guys”, aka the Pack, “pizza night at Derek’s.”

There was a moment of heavy silence.

“That’s great” Stiles said smiling, even if he knew that he could not fool Scott.

“You know, they were worried about you too.”

Stiles sighted at that. “Well they have a funny way to show it.”

“Stiles...”

“No, really. Being shoved and practically bullied every day is something really normal.”

“Stiles...”

“Well yeah, because they think humans are only good enough to worship them and...”

Scott was grabbing him, clearly angry at him.

“Stop! Stop saying that. They are my pack, my family. I can’t let you insult them!”

“But they can?” Stiles looked at Scott in the eyes. “What happened to being bros?”

“You’re challenging them, for god sake! You only bring me food and deny them that. That annoys our wolves.”

“Well I’m sorry that wanting to be with my best friend annoys your wolves.” Stiles was stubborn. Very stubborn. He was sad about this situation but also determined to defend himself.

“Maybe you should leave.” Stiles said showing him the door.

“What?” Scott was mostly shocked about what his best friend was saying.

That’s when the Sheriff came home and met the two teenagers.

“Hey Scott. How are you?” The words were warm but the Sheriff could feel the tension between Stiles and Scott.

“He was leaving.” Stiles answered. He looked at his friend, defying.

Scott shook his head before leaving the room. “Goodby Sheriff.” Warmly tone. “Stiles.” Disappointed tone.

As his father looked at him wondering what happened between them, Stiles just shook his head before climbing the stairs to his room.

He just could think he screwed up. Massively.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott McCall was mad. It was a first because if you asked people, they would tell you that Scott McCall is a true ray of sunshine. But today, one, he missed breakfast because his best friend disappeared from school and he was anxious about that and, two, he didn’t have a best friend anymore. 

That’s how his pack found him when he arrived at Hale’s house. Of course they were feeling bad for Scott and were angry with him against Stiles. Of course how can this puny human could treat them like that, but also, they felt bad for Stiles. Sure they were picking up on him, but it was never that bad. Or was it? 

They tried to calm Scott down but the poor puppy was in a fool mood. Of course it didn’t cut his appetite and, as usual, he hogged on his pizzas and ice cream. But no amount of food and bellyrubs could stop the guy from lamenting about his broken friendship with Stilinski. 

The guys agreed to talk to Stiles the next day at school. Not really to apology, but to find an entente for Scott’s sake. 

Little they knew, it would be harder than they though. 

At the same time, Stiles Stilinski was imagining a way to avoid werewolves for the next few days. It was hard to find a correct way to do it and it was not as if he could called Lydia for advice. She would flip him over like a pancake and certainly would tell it to Jackson. So he was on his own. 

He was exploring different ways actually. First he convinced his father to allow him to skip school the next day after telling him about his fight with Scott. Now he was considering a scent-blocking spell to be undetected by the wolves. But he had to find a druid and the only one he knew was Deaton and he was the Hale’s emissary. He Stiles doubted he would help him escaping the pack he served. 

So he went with the next best idea. He actually found the idea on a forum and while it sounds stupid, it obviously worked for the girl who tried it. It was infusing a little bit of wolfsbane in his shampoo and perfume. 

Wolfsbane was useful to contain werewolves but also acted as an repellent for them. So they won’t approach him. 

Of course Stiles, as his father told him, knew it was childish to be so stubborn. He know he was, but he could not stand to suck up his pride and offer his « defeat » on silver plate to Derek Hale & Co. 

Derek Hale was a sensitive issue. His feeling for the wolf were extreme. He was attracted to him. Derek Hale was the epitome of werewolf perfection : the tallest wolf of all California and certainly the strongest and the biggest. He also had a perfect face. Perfect round cheeks, perfect strong and soft jaw, fabulous eyes and soft hair. 

But also, Stiles hated the fact Derek Hale knew he was perfect. He used all the attraction people gave him to his own advantage and he could not believe people could not see that. Especially someone as nice as Scott. Jackson and Isaac, he could understand. He was too cocky and arrogant because his family owned the town. Was Stiles the only one seeing that? 

Even his own father considered Derek Hale as a good person and Stiles knew his father’s jugements were always accurate. 

But still, it could not just because he was favouring Scott with food that they were picking up on them. There was certainly something else. Maybe they resented Stiles for being just human? Or refusing the bite when once Derek and Jackson were saying everybody wanted it? But maybe he was just too stubborn? Maybe it was his fault? 

At least the wolfsbane was giving him some time to think. 

——————————————————————

The next day, Scott, with his pack tried to find Stiles, to mend things between them. But he nowhere to be found. They asked Lydia if she had news but when the girl tried to call him, he didn’t answer. 

That was a bold move. Ignoring Lydia Martin was highly punishable. But the girl more concerned about the repercussions of her words of advice could have had on Stiles. She did not want to frighten him, just to try to reason him to be nicer to her boyfriend and his pack. 

After all the three guys were worried about him. Even Jackson could not understand why Stiles did not like them. Their teasing was not mean. They were only joking about it. It was not as if they were desperate about being loved by him, well, maybe Derek did. 

They just want him to be pack. Certainly Derek wanted him to be more than pack, but they just want to ad him in their little group. Contrary to popular belief humans are important in a pack. After all, some of Derek’s cousins, aunts and uncles are humans, Jackson and Scott parent’s are human and considered like pack. Even the Sheriff who closely worked with Talia Hale could be considered as such. The only human who was missing was Stiles. 

They agreed to let some time to Stiles and wait later to approach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> So you must have noticed I've completely changed the style of the story.   
> I was not really up to had dialogues in the new chapters I'm currently writing. 
> 
> I hope you won't mind that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

They could not imagine Stiles could go that far to avoid them. 

Derek knew something was up with him when he smelled the faint scent of wolfsbane from Stiles’ jeep. His doubts were confirmed when he entered the school. Stiles scent was stained with it. He must have put it on cologne. 

As he approached the boy, the scent was becoming more and more unbearable.   
He found Scott with Isaac, tears in his eyes, depressed by the attitude of the boy. For him its was clear. Stiles killed and buried their friendship.   
When Jackson and Lydia arrived few minutes later, they asked her to talk to Stiles while they would try to find a place with more breathable air. 

When she approached him, Stiles sighted but was prepared for that moment.   
He really expected Lydia to scold at him and to tell how stupid he is. To his surprise, she apologised to him for what she said the day prior. And, even more surprising, she genuinely meant it.   
Of course she told him he was an idiot for being childish but that she also understood he needed time to think about it and to cool things down for a bit. After all he spent all night thinking about maybe giving them a chance. 

When Lydia told the wolves, they were relieved Stiles just needed some time for himself and was not cutting them out completely.   
Of course they were just sad he did not choose another way. Anyways, Derek was not happy Stiles used wolfsbane. If it was dangerous for werewolves it could also be for humans. 

Still, he needed to be sure, so he called his mother.   
He knew would have many questions about why does the Sheriff’s son had to use wolfsbane on him. Derek promised her to tell him everything but he just needed to know if Stiles was safe. She confirmed his fears and added it was his responsibility to check on any effect it could have on the boy.

It was Lydia who noticed it first during AP Chemistry when Stiles admitted he had some headaches but brushed it off thinking it was certainly due to lack of sleep and stress about the whole situation with Scott and the Pack. 

Discreetly, she sent a text to the pack group chat and when their class was done, Derek was waiting for them.   
He winced at Stiles because of his scent and Stiles frowned a bit wondering why Derek Hale was here.   
Then he took Stiles by the arm, telling him to calm down when he tried to free himself from the hold of the werewolf and even threatening him to carry him over his shoulder if he was not cooperating. 

He took him to the locker room and ordered him to shower. Stiles was not impressed and started to explain him Derek could not boss him around when he shut him down telling it was for his own sake and that wolfsbane could be dangerous even for humans. 

So he gave his soap and his shorts and shirt to Stiles and ordered him to shower.   
Stiles did not even have the time to protest about the fact the clothes were to big for him because Derek turned on the shower on Stiles.   
After few minutes of intense cleaning, Stiles went out of the shower only wearing the wolf tee-shirt. It was obviously too big for him since it went down almost to his knees and Derek could almost see Stiles’ shoulders hanging out of the collar. Stiles was also holding up Derek’s shorts and mentioned to the wolf that he was half his size and could not spend the day like that. But to Derek he looked perfect. His sent was now pure and he loved knowing Stiles was wearing HIS clothes. 

As Stiles was telling he needed at least normal sized clothes, they were interrupted by the school loudspeaker, summoning Stiles to the principal office. 

Sighting, he went out thanking Derek for the clothes. At least the headache was gone. 

Of course people looked at him weirdly in the hallway because they knew he was summoned and, mostly, he was wearing Derek’s lacrosse tee-shirt. He saw the same reaction as he was greeted by his angry father, Alpha Talia Hale and Principal Victoria Argent. 

They, of course, lectured him about the danger he put himself but also the werewolves in this school.   
Talia Hale then questioned Stiles about his intentions and was surprised to learn Stiles needed space from werewolves. She had been for some times now under the impression he was friend with them. After all Derek could not keep his mouth shut about him. Now Stiles was surprised. 

Why Derek Hale, Jackson or Isaac would make the local Alpha believe they were friends? If Scott was doing that, he could understand. But not Derek. Or at least he expected he complained to his mother about the fact he was denying food offering to his pack except Scott. 

Under the eyes of such an impressive woman, Stiles had no other choice than spilling his gut to them. Telling them everything about his fears about the consequences of his behaviour for his future and his father. 

After being comforted by both his father and Talia Hale, Stiles knew he had nothing to fear about some retaliations that could have accrued due to his tensed relationship with Derek.

Still, he was expelled from school until the end of the week, punished by his father and invited to the Hale house on Sunday to talk with the pack. 

He honestly didn’t know what was worse. But now his sight was clearer.


End file.
